


To do episode 1 (短H的部分)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Sad Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	To do episode 1 (短H的部分)

連準他就立刻吻了秀彬他的，就吻得特別深入也用了舌頭去吻着，令到秀彬吸不到好多氣，也只可以用鼻來吸了氣，之後他們就這樣吻着也好纏綿/繞的，秀彬他聽到了連準他講：我就係喜歡了你，真的，你知道嗎，所以你不要這样的，不要哭，也不要為這些事而煩惱，OK嗎，秀彬他：真的嗎了？連準：真的，當然啊，我真係愛了你的，之後秀彬他好開心及可愛地看到了連準他，連準他看見/到了秀彬他這樣的，就立刻撲向了秀彬他在床上的，他就吻了秀彬他的臉的及淚水和額頭和眼睛的，之後連準他吻舔了全身，也吻舔了全身，也令到了秀彬他的身體不停顫抖，也滿佈紅印及吻印的，也令到了秀彬他不停叫着啊~嗯啊~咦啊~啊、啊一的，秀彬他的乳尖也被了連準的兩隻手撫摸揉捏，也把乳尖捏高捏低還有時大力地捏着乳夭的時候，秀彬他的叫才啊~啊，之後秀彬他的乳尖也被了連準他準吸吮舔咬了乳尖的，也有的時候秀彬他的乳尖也被了連準吸吮了兩/雙顆了乳尖，有時候吸一顆乳尖，也有些時候的，兩隻手一起捏着了乳尖，也一起吸吮咬舔吸了乳尖，之後他們在做的時候，就給了成员他們進入房間的時候他們看到的，秀彬好害羞，連準他叫了他們離開，之後成员扮看不到了的，之後他們也在了房間就繼續做的，秀彬他也開始叫了啊~啊~不好/要啊咦嗯哼啊！


End file.
